Kendall the Savior
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall has always been there for Carlos. What happens when he has to leave to visit family and Carlos goes to the store? Will he be alright? Who will be his savior? Minor slash, nothing more then a kissing and hand holding. Kenlos.


**Alrighty! I've been watching videos of Final Fantasy X on Youtube, and thought of a fanfic~! (The idea came from when Rikku was in the Thunder Plain [I don't know the exact name] and she hears lightning and crawls to the group). It made me think of a Kenlos :3**

Kendall walked through the door of the room he and Logan shared. He hated saying that. He didn't want to share a room with Logan. It sounded mean, but it wasn't because of him or his room mate, it was because of Carlos. He'd been dating the Latino for a few months, but his mom had insisted that they stay seperate rooms.

Kendall sat on his bed and studied the smaller boy. "What's up?" He asked. Logan was reading. Logan only read in their room when he was upset. It wasn't just the reading, he was biting his lips.

"Nothing." He snapped.

Kendall shook his head. "Come on. We're like brothers. Tell me." Kendall said.

Logan looked over at the blonde boy for a minute, and put his book down. He got up and sat beside Kendall.

"I went to that math lecture today. I was ridiculed because I was boy. and 'Boys are dumber then girls.' Said everyone there." He said.

Kendall shook his head. "Logan, I bet you could write circles around them on tests." He said.

Logan's frown didn't waver. "Now, can I read?" Logan asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Give me a hug first." He said.

Logan glared at him. "I'm not hugging you." He snapped.

Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and squeezed him. "You need one." He whispered. Logan hugged back, and quickly pulled away. He was smiling. "Thanks, Kendall." He said. It worked. Kendall knew Carlos wouldn't care if he hugged Logan. Like Carlos knew Kendall didn't care if James and he started to wrestle and end up in awkward sexual-looking-positions.

Night fell over the apartment of 2J, and everyone went to sleep. Everyone, but Carlos. It was thundering. The Latino couldn't _stand _thunder. It was so loud. He cowered under the sheets, whimpering to himself. He had his helmet on, and a pillow hugged to his chest.

One last clap of thunder was all it took. Carlos jumped out of bed and ran to Kendall's room. He jumped into his bed with tears falling down his face.

Kendall didn't need an explanation. He lifted his sheets, and the crying Latino climbed into his bed. No sooner than the sheets were dropped, Carlos was hugging Kendall. His face buried in his chest.

"K-K-K-K-K-" He was stuttering.

Kendall ran a hand through the small boy's hair. Another clap of thunder and Carlos' grip tightened.

Kendall continued to run a hand through his hair.

"Shh. Don't worry. I'm here." He cooed. "I'll always be here for you." He whispered. He kissed the small boy's forehead.

"P-p-promi-promise?" He stuttered.

Kendall smiled. "Of course! Carlos. I love you." He whispered.

"O-okay.." He stuttered for the last time. Those were the last words Carlos spoke before he went to sleep. He hugged Kendall tighter, and drifted to sleep. Kendall soon did too. After a few hours, one clap of thunder that was louder then all the others happened, and Carlos woke up. He was still in Kendall's arms, but he couldn't help it. He began to sob again.

Carlos sobbed for half an hour before Kendall woke up. He hugged the small boy closer and whispered his apology.

"Sorry, Carlos. Next time, wake me up. I want to be awake for you. I love you." He whispered. The last three words rang through Carlos' head like bells.

"D-d-d-do you really l-l-love me?" He stuttered.

Kendall nodded. "I always have, and always will." He breathed. This stopped Carlos' crying. He kissed Kendall's chest and smiled. He drifted to sleep, and slept peacefully through the entire night.

In the morning, Carlos woke up with a smile on his face. He felt rested. Not only that, Kendall was still in his arms, and he was in his.

That's when his smile became a frown. Kendall was awake.

"Y-you waited for me to wake up?" He whispered.

Kendall nodded. "You were to peaceful. I couldn't leave you." He said.

Carlos frown deepened.

"So-sorry about last night." He said.

"What was so bad about last night?" Kendall asked.

"I cried like a baby." He said.

Kendall chuckled. "I expect you to hold me when a snake comes up, you know." He said.

"But thats a logical fear! Thunder's just a sound.." He whimpered.

Kendall pressed their lips together, and all of Carlos' thoughts melted away. When they pulled away Kendall was smirking. "Now, let's go get some breakfast." He said. Carlos nodded.

After breakfast, Kendall went to his mom's room, and Carlos went to his. He could faintly hear Kendall's voice. He walked to the door and slightly opened it. They'd moved to the kitchen.

"Mom! Why can't I stay here? Carlo-" He was cut off.

"Because you havn't seen your family sense you came to L.A., Kendall. You're going. That's final. Go get packed. We leave in two hours." She said.

Kendall sighed. He went to his room and got packed. After he was done, he want to Carlos' and James' room.

"I-I'm sorry Carlos." He whimpered.

Carlos just hugged the tall boy. "Don't worry." He reasurred. "I'm not a goldfish. I'll be okay for a few days." He said.

Kendall nodded. "A-alright.." He said.

After Kendall left, the three decided to run to nearest store. Mrs. Knight had left them eighty dollars, so Logan was going to stock up on food, while James helped. Carlos just didn't like being alone.

He abandoned James and Logan with a 'I'll be over here.'

He went to freezer section. When he got there, there was another boy there. He looked about Carlos' age, maybe a year or two older.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." Carlos said. He got his corndogs, and was about to walk away when the boy said something else.

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"Carlos." The Latino said. Something about the boy made him nervous.

The boy moved closer. "You seem nice." He said. He smiled a rather.. creepy smile. He showed his teeth. They were extremely white, but it was still creepy.

"You do too." He said aloud, but in his mind he was saying, "I'm leaving now." He was about to leave again when he said something again.

"Nice helmet." He said.

Carlos turned around and frowned. "I like it, so I'm gonna wear i-" He was cut off.

"No! No, no, no! I meant it! I like it." He said. "What is it made for? skate boarding? Hockey?" He asked. This topic made Carlos smile. He was warming up to the boy more.

"Hockey! Me, my two friends, and my boyfriend all play." He said. He wasn't ashamed of Kendall.

"Oh, you seem like the type to have a nice boyfriend." He said.

Carlos nodded. "He's great." He said. He grabbed his cellphone and went to his pictures. "He's the one beside the small white one." (1)

Carlos was about to pull his hand away, when the boy grabbed both his wrists.

"He seems like the type to share." He said. He leaned closer and seized Carlos' lips, not wasting time to push his tongue into the Latino's mouth.

Carlos pulled away and shook his head. "Let me go!" He shreiked. The boy put Carlos' wrists together and wrapped one hand around it. His hands were pretty big, and he had a vice grip on the small boy.

The boy pulled him through the store to a back door, and pulled him out to an alley.

He quickly pulled out a rope from his pocket, somehow he fit it in there. He wrapped it around Carlos' wrists and tied it. It was _very _tight. It'd definately leave bruises the next day.

Carlos was thrash extremely hard by now. "Please! Don't do this!" He gasped.

The boy simply shook his head. He moved closer and whispered the next part into his ear. "Baby, what's wrong? I thought you liked me." He said.

Carlos shook his head. "No! Just let me go!" He yelled.

The boy smiled. "Why would I let my boyfriend go?" He asked. He tilted Carlos' head and began to suck and nip at the pulse point.

"No!" He yelled. "I have a boyfriend!" He yelled.

When the boy was done marking Carlos, he backed away.

"Yes, you do. But I bet he'd share with me." He said. He was referring to Carlos as if he was a cake.

The boy began fiddling with his belt, and got it off.

"Now, we're going to make love. And you're gonna love it." He said. Carlos didn't realise it, but his foot was being stepped on. That's what was stopping him from running away. the boy ripped Carlos' pants off, and the Latino was slipping away from reality. He heard a familiar voice yell out "No!" And he was gone. He passed out.

Carlos sat up in his bed and thrashed around.

"No!" He yelled. He realised he was back in his own bed. He began to sob. "Was I raped?" He said aloud. He found he was wearing pajamas, so he couldn't tell where his jeans were.

He felt around his sides, no bruising. Who ever yelled "No!" Must have stopped them.

He immediatly remembered his wrists and neck. He rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. He looked into the mirror, and there staring back was the hickey he dreaded to see. Tears were rushing down his cheek, and he looked down at his wrists. Circular bruises circled them.

He opened the bathroom and walked back to his room. His movements were lifeless and emotionless.

When he got into his room, he was surprised to see Logan and James on his bed.

Carlos didn't say a thing. He just kept moving. He got into his bed, the part not occupied by the two boys, and wiggled under the covers.

"Carlos." Logan said.

"W-w-w-what?" He stuttered.

"Someone wants to see you in the kitchen." He said.

Carlos sat up. "Who?" He asked.

"Someone important. They look serious. They _really _want to see you." James said.

Carlos wiped the stray tears away from his cheeks and got off the bed.

He walked to kitchen, and as soon as he rounded the corner, he saw a familiar face. Kendall.

"Kendall!" He shrieked. He ran to the tall boy and hugged him. He buried his head in the tall boy's chest and let more tears fall.

"Hey." He said. He hugged the small boy back and smiled.

"W-w-w-w-why-" He was cut off. Kendall pulled away, picked the small boy up bridal style, and carried him to his room. He laid him on his bed and laid beside him.

"I'm here because I talked my mom into letting me stay." He said.

Carlos choked out a sob. "Y-y-y-y-you came back f-f-f-for me?" He cried.

"Yep." Kendall said. He ran a hand through Carlos' hair.

Carlos shook his head. "You're gonna leave me after tonight." He said. His face was scrunched up with distaste.

Kendall frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"Because! This dude earlier! He tried to rape me! And he-he-h-h-h-he.." He trailed off. He tilted his head and showed the mark to Kendall.

"He gave me th-th-this." He whimpered.

Kendall just hugged the small boy closer.

"I know all about that." He said.

Carlos looked confused. "D-did Logan or James tell you?" He said.

"Neither. I'm the one who stopped him. You were passed out when I got there." Kendall said.

Carlos looked like he witnessed someone getting murdered.

"R-really?" He whimpered.

Kendall nodded. "I said I'd always be there for you." Kendall whispered. He ran a hand over Carlos' cheek.

Carlos frowned. "Too bad I can't do anything for you." He whimpered.

Kendall shook his head. "Do you love me?" He asked.

Carlos didn't need to think. "Yes!" He gasped.

"That's all I need." He breathed.

Carlos couldn't believe it. Kendall didn't care another boy marked him? He still loved him?

Tears were rolling down Carlos' cheek even fast now. He hugged Kendall closer and whimpered.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck and whispered soothing statements.

"I love you Carlos. I always have, and always will. You're the best boyfriend in the world. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you. I yell it from the roof tops. I'll-" He was cut off.

"Kendall. I love you." Carlos said. He leaned up and pressed their lips together.

"Sorry I couldn't defend myself." The Latino whimpered.

Kendall frowned. "That's the thing. I don't want you to have to." He whispered. "I'll always be here for you. If I'm not, then I'll hurl myself the roof." He breathed.

Carlos almost lost it. Kendall was the perfect boyfriend.

"You'll leave me someday. You'll relise someone's out there that's better then me, and you'll-" He was cut off.

"Carlos. I will never leave you." He said.

"Now. You look exhausted. Let's go to bed." He said.

Carlos nodded. He went to sleep in Kendall's arms, and never once did he have a nightmare.

The next morning, Kendall woke up and frowned. Where was Carlos? He got up and went into the kitchen. He looked at the couch, and there he was. He was smiling and wiggling happily.

Kendall moved to the couch and sat beside the Latino. No sooner then he did, Carlos hugged him.

"I heard what you did." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I heard from Logan and James what you did to that dude yesterday." He said.

"That I got him off? and called the cops?" Kendall asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I heard that you beat the living shit out of him." He stated.

Kendall sighed. "I told you, I'd kill anyone who tries and hurts you. If James hadn't pulled me off.." He trailed off.

"That doesn't matter." Carlos said. He kissed Kendall's cheek and laced their fingers together.

"I have a question. Why me? Logan's smarter than me, and James' prettier then me. All I do is stupid stunts." He said.

"And you wear adorble helmets." He added. "And you're the nicest person I know. And you can cook, and put up with me, and-" He was cut off.

"Okay! I get it." He said. "One last thing. Thank you." He said.

Kendall looked confused. "For what?" He asked.

"For being my hero." He said. He laid his head on Kendall's lap and stared up at the blonde.

"Like I said before," he started. "I'll always be here for you." He said.

**Awh. :3 Isn't that just the cutest thing you ever saw? No. It was to long. I hate it. ._. Hope everyone.. likes it.. I really hate saying that. I don't like telling people "I hope you like it" when I **_**loathe **_**it. So! Hope everyone hates it slightly less then I do. I got the idea of the rapist part a few days ago- I just didn't know where to put it in at. So! Here it is! The thunder part was just to introduce to loving Kendall, the one who would always be there. And he's right~!**

**(1) I've always seen pictures with comments like "BOYFRIEND FORMATION!" And it's Logan closest to Kendall, and Carlos closest to James. So I put that there.**


End file.
